twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 9
The ninth season of Two and a Half Men premiered on September 19, 2011 and ended on May 14, 2012 in the United States & Canada. Season 9 is considered a re-boot by both Chuck Lorre, Lee Aronsohn, who are the creators, Lesile Moonves and CBS and the fans alike. This is the first season without Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper. This season also marks the introduction of internet billionaire Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher) Plot This season focus on Alan (Jon Cryer) and his son Jake (Angus T. Jones) moving on with their lives after Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen) unexpectedly dies off-screen due to a subway train while in Paris with Rose with the help of their new housemate, internet billionaire Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher), who buys the Malibu Beach House which was put up for sale by Alan and Jake Harper. Walden, who is a dot-com billionaire, is in the process of being divorced by his wife. Alan temporarily moved in with his and Charlie's mother Evelyn after Charlie's beach house was sold to Walden. Alan and Jake were invited to move back into Charlie's beach house permantly by Walden after Alan with the help of Walden's ex-wife Bridget saved him from a con-artist. Walden, Alan and Jake eventually bond and formed a surrogate family unit. Walden starts to date Zoey, a British woman he met at The Malibu Grocery Store. Charlie pays Alan a visit from the afterlife, as a ghost trapped in a woman's body (Kathy Bates) but his intentions for coming back are rather suspicious. Jake approaches adulthood fast pending his graduation from high school. Jake joins the army after graduation and leaves Malibu at the end of the season. Cast Note: The billing for the regular characters changed in the opening credits this season in that and are listed at the same time and is listed before . The Complete Ninth Season DVD cover dropped Marin Hinkle's name and character from the cast list altogether, and CBS press releases for season 9 billed Hinkle as a recurring cast member. Main *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt (24 episodes) *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper (24 episodes) *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper (22 episodes) *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (18 episodes) *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick (6 episodes) *and Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper (9 episodes) Recurring *Sophie Winkleman as Zoey Hyde-Tottingham-Pierce (12 episodes) *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy (10 episodes) *Graham Patrick Martin as Eldridge McElroy (7 episodes) *Judy Greer as Bridget Schmidt (7 episodes) *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick (4 episodes) *Taylan Wright as Ava Pierce (4 episodes) *Macey Cruthird as Megan (3 episodes) *Melanie Lynskey as Rose (2 episodes) *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt (2 episodes) *Matthew Marsden as Nigel Pierce-Windsor (2 episodes) *Patton Oswalt as Billy Stanhope (2 episodes) *Georgia Engel as Jean McElroy (2 episodes) Special Guest Stars *Jenny McCarthy as Courtney Leopold (2 episodes) *Kathy Bates as Charlie Harper *John Stamos as Prospective Buyer *Thomas Gibson as Greg Montgomery *Jenna Elfman as Dharma Montgomery *Gary Busey as Alan's Hospital Roommate *Jason Alexander as Dr. Goodman Pre-Series reports Following Sheen's firing from the show, Chuck Lorre developed an idea of Two and a Half Men re-boot. In May 2011, Ashton Kutcher was hired as Sheen's replacement and Jon Cryer took on as lead role. In August 2011, Ashton Kutcher's character was named Walden Schmidt, an Internet billionaire with a broken heart who buys Charlie's beach house after his death in a subway accident after "slipping" in front of a train while in Paris with Rose. Charlie Sheen's character would be killed off in the 2 part season premiere that aired on September 19 and 26, 2011. Episodes Trivia *This is the first season to not feature Charlie Sheen due to his firing on March 7, 2011. Thus making Alan Harper the only character to appear in every episode of the show and Walden Schmidt the second character to appear in every episode of this season. The "Charlie Harper" character, however, was re-cast and made an appearance in the episode Why We Gave Up Women portrayed by Academy Award winner, Kathy Bates. Charlie's bizarre new physical appearance is explained to be part of his eternal punishment in Hell. Bates' portrayal of Charlie was well-received from fans and critics alike, earning her an Emmy for her performance. The producers were considering bringing back Charlie Harper as a recurring character with Bates in the role, but this never occurred as she didn't appear in Seasons 10 or 11. *Ashton Kutcher and Jon Cryer are listed at the same time and Conchata Ferrell is listed before Marin Hinkle. Category:Seasons